Ciem: Caldera
Ciem: Caldera is the third and final entry of the Cataclysmic Gerosha Ciem novel trilogy. It is issue #7 of the 9-issue Legacy volume, following Blood Over Water, A Bur in Missouri, Ciem: Inferno, Anarteq: Guardian of the Soo, Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance, and Ciem: Ash Cloud. It is followed in volume by Phaemer Village Peacekeepers and Path of the Ming-Cho. In-universe, its events happen around the same time as Navyrope, and a few months after the events in Pilltar 2. Synopsis The Hebbleskin Gang strikes back; and forces the still-incarcerated Candi "Ciem" Flippo to have to risk her life well outside her native geographical region if she wishes to save superiors, loved ones, family, associates, and also prevent new enemies from causing a natural disaster capable of global consequences. Plot Note: Exact plot details are still being worked out. More information will be added later. As the Madison Juvenile Correctional Facility prepares to transfer operations due to a state-sponsored downsizing program and Candi readies herself to be sent to live with Cynthia Trenson until the ban on Erin and Imaki Izuki is lifted; the Triumvirate goes ahead and thrusts the world into chaos once more. The Exodus Agenda attempts to respond to this chaos however it can, but a new nemesis named Quoll attacks Madison and challenges Ciem to save Gerosha before he destroys it - vowing to return and kill everyone in MJCF if she fails! Furloughed again, Candi accepts the challenge while trying out her new Forfica Mk. II suit. It proves useful against the new menace; but time to celebrate isn't long: it was all a ruse by the Hebbleskins to capture Leopaw and the other Madison inmates and staff while Candi was out-of-town! Candi leaves briefly says goodbye to her old and new family, and leaves behind her tattered Forfica Mk. II suit with Imaki so he can make more copies of it. She takes the experimental Carbonica series jacket with her and Randy Lapborn on a trip to Colorado to rescue everyone. The mountains prove a very different playing field from any Candi is familiar with, and she'll need her wits to survive when her SCALLOP aids get injured. But just when she thought rescuing her friends was all that mattered...Kropimak Duzerit joins the fight having re-acquired the necklace of Eric Korsicht! With resources running low and time running out, Candi must achieve one final request: prevent the detonation of Yellowstone's supervolcano at all costs! Characters Heroes * Candi Flippo / Ciem * Eric Stanley Opendi / Extirpon * SCALLOP ** Marion Wevenil ** Randy Lapborn ** Fadimo Woziga ** Chad Orvain ** Brian Mizgel Supporting characters * Flippo clan ** Imaki Izuki ** Erin Flippo ** Miriam Flippo ** Reily Flippo * Philippine clan ** Darius Philippine ** Lex Philippine * Trenson family ** Cynthia Trenson ** Karen Trenson * Madison staff ** Bruce Almin ** Stacey Walleye ** Brooke Nookery ** Colin Gourd ** Sam Sinatra ** Matt Carey ** Jack Silver ** Starr Teeli ** Lana Olanski ** Trent Ovenier ** Reese Bautista ** Jake Maroon ** Bill Hompetek ** Terry McCoy ** Laney Changier ** Tom Index * Promise Jr. / High School faculty ** Rick Evans ** Lionel Monsoon ** Mike Eagleton ** Betty Petty ** George Brenna ** Christine Speasely ** Lester Vergt ** Miranda Vergt ** Marie Silverforge Madison inmates Villains * Triumvirate ** Society of the Icy Finger *** Rappaccini *** Screwworm Network *** Affadidites **** Halal Affadidah **** Affadidite army ** Phaletori ** Hebbleskin Gang *** Duke Arfaas *** Gunner Soorfelt *** Skellig Soorfelt *** Bernie Mudster / Quoll *** Kropimak Duzerit Other characters * Exodus Agenda * Governor Andy Halfbrush Locations Note: This is an incomplete list. More details will be added in due time. * Earth-G7 ** North America *** Indiana **** Madison ***** Madison Juvenile Correctional Facility **** Gerosha ***** Gerosha Cemetery ***** Imaki's house ***** 1019 Northwood Dr. (Cynthia's new house) ***** Exodus catacombs *** Colorado ***** Boulder *** Wyoming **** Yellowstone National Park ***** Yellowstone Caldera *** Texas **** Houston ***** SCALLOP Houston HQ Development This project is still in development. See also Notable characters * Candi McArthur (Cataclysmic Gerosha) * Bruce Almin * Quoll * Imaki Izuki Notable locations * Gerosha * Gerosha Cemetery Important predecessors * Pilltar (Legends volume) * They Call Him...Black Rat (Orient volume) * Ciem: Inferno (Legacy volume) * Mukade: Reinvention (Orient volume) * Anarteq: Guardian of the Soo * The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust (Legends volume) * Ciem: Ash Cloud (Legacy volume) * Little Shanghai Hornet (Orient volume) Stories happening concurrently * Pilltar 2 (Legends volume) * Navyrope (Legends volume) Non-sequel, but related follow-ups * Navyrope 2 (Legends volume) * Sodality: Instigation Category:Works set in Cataclysmic Gerosha Category:Ciem media